The prior art has provided balloon inflation devices for filling balloons with lighter-than-air gases, like helium. These devices have been provided not only to facilitate the production of filled balloons but also to avoid some of the inherent dangers involved in using a pressurized gas to inflate balloons. Typically, trained personnel are required to operate balloon inflation devices that employ pressurized gas. Employing such personnel is an added expense of providing inflated balloons, and it is therefore desirable to provide a balloon inflation device that can be safely used by the average consumer.
Although several automated balloon inflation devices are available, there are very few readily usable by the average consumer. In some of these devices, the consumer has direct access to the source of pressurized gas. If the gas is an inert gas, such as helium, it is conceivable that the consumer could become asphyxiated if the gas was inhaled. Furthermore, if a consumer were to place their mouth directly on the nozzle of the pressurized gas supply, the pressure could severely injure that consumer's lungs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,272 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,402 disclosed devices that prevent access to the pressurized gas supply by retaining a majority of the inflation device components inside a cabinet, and by assuring that a balloon placed on the inflation nozzle of the device is not inflated (i.e., pressurized gas is not released) until the cabinet is closed. These prior art inflation devices also divert a portion of the pressurized gas supply to activate a clamping mechanism for clamping the neck of the balloon over the inflation nozzle. These utilitarian aspects, while overcoming some of the inherent problems in balloon inflation as mentioned above, are not time efficient in use, and are more complicated in construction than is necessary. The consumers perceive these devices as being complicated and are thus less likely to desire to use them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,394 teaches an improved design for a balloon inflation device wherein a consumer physically manipulates a slide valve that is associated with an inflation nozzle, sealing the balloon neck around the inflation nozzle by squeezing the neck against a collar with his fingers, and pushing on the collar to open the slide valve to the flow of pressurized gas. Those devices have not been found to be commercially viable because the squeezing of the neck against the collar typically provides inadequate sealing between the balloon and the inflation nozzle, leaking gas to the atmosphere. Also, there is nothing to prevent an individual from activating the flow of the pressurized gas (as, for example, by paying an appropriate price to turn the system “on”) and pushing up on the collar to release the gas without having placed a balloon over the nozzle. This might be done in an attempt to inhale the gas, typically helium, in order to make one's voice higher. Inhaling helium in not healthy and is to be avoided, and thus the prior art 6,634,394 patent is not as suitable for commercial use as would be desired by those wishing to offer balloon inflation devices for use by customers.
The type and quality of balloon employed with the inflation devices are also important. The gas employed is pressurized, so the balloon must be suitably strong to prevent its bursting during inflation. Also, it is preferred that the balloons employed seal to hold the gas without the need for tying or otherwise taking additional steps to manipulate the balloon. Thus, it is desired that the balloons employed with the inflation device include self-sealing valves. The art would benefit from means for ensuring that only the right type and quality of balloon is accepted for use by the inflation device.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need for an automated balloon inflation device that can be safely used by the average consumer, with a proper seal achieved between the balloon and the inflation nozzle when used. There is also a need for an inflation device that has means for helping to ensure that only the right type and quality of balloon is filled by the device.